


False Breath

by madelegg



Series: To Kiss a Lover, to Kiss a Friend [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Adrenaline, Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation, Injury, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Rescue, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madelegg/pseuds/madelegg
Summary: Dimitri's not breathing. Goddess, Dimitri's not breathing! Call for help!
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: To Kiss a Lover, to Kiss a Friend [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567870
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	False Breath

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this piece was dimivain, a kiss in a rush of adrenaline.

“Dimitri,  _ shit _ , Dimitri… Dimitri, come on, your highness, come on, come on, come on.” Sylvain’s words slurred together as he shoved the heels of his palms into Dimitri’s chest, pushing his sternum down, trying to force life back into what he prayed was not a corpse. “Come on, come  _ on! _ ” 

“Sylvain!” Felix’s voice came up from behind him. “The Empire troops are falling back!”

“Felix! Shit, go get Mercie! Dimitri’s not breathing!”

“He’s-?” Felix began, his eyes widened, and then he turned and sprinted back.

“Help’s gonna be here soon. Come on, your highness, you gotta wake up.”

Sylvain lowered his ear to Dimitri’s open mouth, listening for breath, and when he heard none, he gripped the prince’s jaw, sealing their lips together, and blew. Hard. Then he moved back to his chest and pushed. Then back to his lips. Sylvain could taste Dimitri’s blood in his mouth; one or more of his teeth had been knocked out; it was hard to tell when those remaining were glistening red too. Sylvain spat into the grass and pushed his chest again.

“Sylvain!” Mercedes’s voice rang out behind him, but Sylvain didn’t turn around.

She sprinted to Dimitri’s other side, skidding to her knees. She took a deep breath, pressed her palms together until they began to glow with a yellow light, and then hovered them over Dimitri’s body.

“What happened?” Felix asked. “Did you see?”

Sylvain’s voice jumped with every slam into Dimitri’s chest. “Thrown by a wyvern,” he said. “Scooped him up, threw him across the field.”

Felix’s eyes reflexively scanned the sky, but it was clear now. Despite the casualties, Edelgard’s troops had already retreated. They were victorious, for whatever that was worth.

Felix swallowed hard. Mercedes’s magic would begin to knit some of his bones that were surely shattered, but if the force of hitting the ground had done him in already…

No one spoke. The only sound was Sylvain’s grunts and heavy breathing, and Felix stared at the prince’s chest rising sharply with the breath from Sylvain’s lungs. 

_ He won’t make it _ , Felix thought.

_ He will make it _ , Sylvain thought.

The pounding of their hearts filled the battle-ravaged wasteland, rippling through the still air, and even the goddess held her breath. No wind blew as the fate of Faerghus teetered back and forth with every false breath Dimitri took. Sylvain’s lips sealed on Dimitri’s again, two fingers pinching Dimitri’s nose, another cupping his jaw, and filled his lungs one last time.

And then, suddenly, the prince took a real breath. 

His body jerked and he coughed, violently, and gasped for breath, his first turning into a second and a third, quickening. He groaned and coughed again.

Sylvain’s eyes were wide, hovering over Dimitri as the man returned to life and the pain wracked his consciousness. When Dimitri’s eye snapped open, it flashed with panic, and Sylvain’s heart lurched. The prince, no, Dimi, his old friend, was alive. Faerghus be damned, Dimitri had almost died.

His head dropped before he could think and he touched his lips to Dimitri’s, their lips both spread, and Dimitri sucked in what breath Sylvain gave him before coughing heavily into Sylvain’s face. Sylvain broke the kiss.

“You’re alive,” he said with a breathless laugh.

“The Empire’s troops…” Dimitri rasped. “Did we-”

“We won,” Sylvain said, face falling a bit. “Relax. We won.”


End file.
